Episode 05 謝罪 -An apology- English ver
by koma180
Summary: English version of "謝罪 -An apology". / After the suspension, Sara apologized to...


Episode 0.6/ 謝罪 -An apology- English ver.

Summary : English version of "Episode 0.6/ 謝罪 -An apology". / After the suspension, Sara apologized to...

Spoilers : S5#13(Nesting Dolls)

AN : 英訳に挑戦してみました。/ Just one challenge. This is first attempt to translate my story into English.

I chose this because its shortness and previous stories do not have so much impact on it.

I know my English is terrible, and since I had no beta, so there might be lots of mistakes. I apology for it. Don't hesitate to correct my mistake, but I know it's not a simple task...

* * *

"Hey, Grissom, did you call me? My shift ended some time ago..."

Catherine rambled as entering Grissom's office. She looked him then looked after his line of sight, and stopped.  
The person sitting a chair that is front of Grissom's desk turned her head and saw her.

"Ah...your suspension is over, right?" Catherine said brankly.

"Yeah..." Sara answerd nourvesly and chewed her bottom lip.

Catherine returned her eyes to Grissom questionably.

"Sara?"

Grissom said softly to Sara, and she looked up him.  
He saw her nervousness and gave an encouraging gesture for her with his eyes and glasses in his hand.  
Sara looked down her lap for a second, sighed loudly, then stood and faced to Catherine.

"Catherine, I um..."

Catherine narrowed her eyes as put her arms around in front of her chest, and waited.

"I uh..." Sara bit down her bottom lip. She breathed deeply before open her mouth.

"I.. I'm sorry."

Catherine's right eyebrow rose slowly, but she said nothing. Sara also put her arms around her chest, and dropped her eyes.

"I just...lost my temper. I didn't mean it."

Catherine tilted her head, and curled up right corner of her mouth.

"You didn't mean it?"  
"No, I didn't."  
Sara's head shot up and looked into Catherine's eyes.

"I didn't."

Sara repeated hoarsely. Catherine watched her in silence for a while. When Sara bit down her bottom lip again and dropped her eyes to ground, Catherine glanced Grissom. Grissom shurugged his shoulders.

"Of course you didn't."

Catherine said in sarcastic voice. Sara lifted her face and looked at Catherine with pleading eyes.

Catherine dropped her arms and snapped her own both sides.

"Is that all?" She asked to Grissom and he tilted his head.

"I'm leaving." Catherine turned around.

"Hey, Cath."

Grissome called her and she stopped. She thought a few second, and turned around to him. She talked as pointing at him.

"You can write in report that the apology was accepted."

She saw the younger woman opened her mouth small surprisingly. Catherine grinned satisfyingly then went out of the office.

Sighing loudly, Sara sat down the chair. Grissom smiled a little to her, but when she looked at him it was disappeared.

"Well done." Looking at her anxious, he gently told her. It would be difficult for anyone to apologize to someone, especialy like the woman, stubborn Sara. Frankly, he was relieved that she could do it.

Sara sighed, "Do you think we can get over this?" said with a faint voice, which suprised Grissom a little.

He didn't know how much friendship between Sara and Catherine means for them, but at least he knew that she wanted to repair it, he was glad somehow. As he himself was, he knew that she was developing friendship with Nick, Warrick and Greg more than just colleagues. However, female fellows are difficult, anyhow. Especially Sara and Catherine are completely different type of women. Oil and Water. But that was why they seemed to be very coordinated as a team.

Grissom felt nostalgic about the time when they were working on the same team. Although it was not that long ago, he felt as though the time had passed since the team was divided.

"Grissom?"

Sara's voice raised his sinking thought.

"Am...sorry." Grissom shrugged his shoulder. "Friendship between females seems complicated... I can not say anything."  
Sara chuckled with this, but when he opened his mouth next, her mood changed again all of a sudden.

"Speaking of women, how about with Sofia?"

Just the moment, Sara's smile froze.

"Why?"  
"It's been a while since she came the team, are you two doing well?"

Grissom didn't know why she looked at him with such cold eyes.

"Why don't you ask her?" With narrowed eyes, Sara said and kicked the chair to stand up. Then she stormed out the room.

Stunning, "Why are you so angry?" Grissom murmured.

Of course, there was no one can answer that question.

* * *

END.

AN2: What do you think? Should I keep this challenge?


End file.
